witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Strangers in the Night (The Witcher)
+ up to 4000 XP |Related = Of Monsters and Men The Monster of the Lake The Salamander's Tail |ID = q1004_riverbank }} Strangers in the Night is one of three quests in Chapter I which Geralt must complete in order to gain the trust of the Reverend and proceed with his investigation of Salamandra. Walkthrough The Reverend has refused to help Geralt in his investigation of Salamandra unless the latter can prove that he can gain the trust of three prominent local citizens: Mikul, Odo and Haren Brogg. Not being one to give up easily on anything, the witcher sets out to do just that. He goes to see Haren Brogg at his house in the small fishing village just outside the main cluster of houses in the Outskirts, opposite the old mill. It seems that the merchant has some problems at night with drowners ransacking his stock of wares which he stores on the riverbank just to the east. Geralt agrees to have a look, for 200 . Brogg seems grateful to have anyone have a look and agrees to the price. That night, while checking things out, the witcher does indeed encounter a band of pesky drowners prowling around the various crates and boxes making up Haren's goods. He quickly dispatches them only to be surprised by a band of Scoia'tael. Their leader initially mistakes Geralt for a hawker. Upon realizing his mistake, he explains that he was expecting to meet Brogg there and buy some weapons and other supplies for his comrades; the cover of night being their only chance to come for the goods given the current social climate. :Spare the Squirrels: Geralt concedes that it can not be easy to get supplies and allows them to take what they need and be on their way. The elves pay Geralt 200 . :Kill the Squirrels: Geralt takes exception to their insistence on taking the goods, after all, Haren never mentioned any Scoia'tael. He prevents them from taking the cargo and a fight ensues. The Squirrels are determined and fight to the last, but the witcher prevails. He then goes back to Haren to report on his findings. Notes * This quest requires either an Eternal Fire signet ring which can be obtained from the Reverend, or from a beggar (old woman) who asks for White Gull to ease her dying grandson's suffering, or a bribe for Haren. * You can also use this opportunity to play dice with Haren if you have spoken to Zoltan about local players. * While this quest is active, no drowners unrelated to it can spawn anywhere on the shore until it is completed (including Nadir). Decision: * If Geralt chooses to sell Haren's goods to the Scoia'tael: **In Chapter II, Coleman will be killed by Scoia'tael with these supplies as soon as Geralt enters the Hairy Bear Inn after he has spoken to Raymond, the local private investigator. Coleman's death prevents you from getting the quest The Rat, as well as some of the clues and information in the Chapter II storyline. It is therefore better to get everything you need from Coleman before talking to Raymond. **The dwarven blacksmith in Chapter II will trade with him immediately. * If Geralt chooses to kill the Scoia'tael who come for Haren Brogg's crates: ** The option to ask Brogg about Zoltan's missing friend Hoog becomes available. ** In Chapter II, Coleman will not be killed by Scoia'tael and stays in the game until your decision in another quest that could potentially alter his fate. ** The dwarven blacksmith in Chapter II will not talk to Geralt until he completes one of the quests that triggers change in the blacksmith's attitude. Phases Drowners Haren has a problem: drowners attack the people who watch his goods at the riverbank at night. I promised to help him. I need to go to the riverbank after dusk and kill any drowners I find lurking by the crates of goods. I must kill the drowners that haunt the riverbank at night. Drowners I slew several drowners. That should do for now. I'll make sure it's quiet and report to Haren for my reward. I killed all the drowners. I should see Haren. (500 XP) Elves :Trade: I dealt with the drowners and then I sold Haren's goods to the elves. I must talk to him. I should see Haren. (200 + 3500 XP) :Fight: After I dealt with the drowners, I encountered a band of Scoia'tael. The elves wanted to take Haren's goods, but I refused to let them. I should inform Haren of my progress. I must talk to Haren. (3300 XP) Haren's Trust Apparently, the elves I met are Scoia'tael. Haren is trading with them - a rather risky business. He paid me for my services and it seems I gained his trust. That should help with the Salamandra issue. I succeeded in earning Haren's trust. (200 ) cs:Noční hosté de:Fremde in der Nacht es:Extraños en la Noche fr:Un cri dans la nuit it:Stranieri nella notte hu:Idegenek az éjszakában pl:Nocni goście ru:Странники в ночи Category:The Witcher Chapter I Category:The Witcher quests